Libre de pecado
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Ahora que Jellal era libre, aún tenía muchas cosas por pensar. Tal vez se uniría uniría un gremio, Fairy Tail fue el primero que llegó a su mente. Sin embargo, no le importaría que en el camino, Erza siempre estuviera ahí. Al final en cuenta, le gustaría estar junto a la mujer que ama.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _No pregunten porque pero cuando escuchaba música de repente se me vino a la mente un poco sobre Jellal y su aparición en el nuevo manga de Fairy Tail. Me quedé con cara de ¡Mi hermoso Jelly regreso y está más bueno que los tacos! Bueno, no tan exageradamente porque amo los tacos pero si me alegro verlo en este nuevo manga._**

 ** _Y decidí, que sería bueno escribir un poco sobre el ya que vimos también que Sorano esta con Yukino en Saber. Es lindo saber que están en esos lugares gracias a que ya no tienen pecados. Me gustaría seguir hablando pero quiero que también empiecen a leer._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Al fin podia sonreír con toda tranquilidad, nadie le juzgaria aunque lo vieran un tanto raro, al fin se sentía libre de sentir el frío aire removiendo su cabello azul, de sentir el agua cristalina mojando su cara. Al fin podia mirar el cielo tan azul, el sol brillando en lo más alto, alzar una de sus manos y querer alcanzar una esponjosa nube o una estrella.

Por fin podia sentirse merecedor de todas esas cosas que había preferido dejar a un lado por los pecados que había hecho, incluso si a trataba del amor, prefirió no hacer daño y ocultar sus sentimientos. Nunca habia imaginado que asi se podia sentir la libertad. Ahora se arrepentia de reírse de las personas que le contaban como se sentia, de todas esas sabias personas que le narraban y el decidió hacer oidos sordos, ahora que podía vivirlo a carne propia, podía sentir aquellas emociones, aquellos sentimientos. Podía sentirse vivo otra vez.

Caminar sin tener que ocultarse en las sombras o con una simple máscara, aunque aún habían personas quienes le recriminaba, el hacia alguna que otra cosa para merecer su perdón. No importaba si era humillante o era un trabajo pesado, el lo hacía con tal de enmendar esos errores y que las personas volviera a creer en el.

Porque, Jellal Fernández, al fin podia sentir en su piel como esta se hacía "chinita" al sentir tanta libertad.

Aunque al principio no podia creer que la reina le había perdonado la vida. El sentia que sus pecados aún no habían acabado, sentía que no podía ser perdonado pero cuando la reina en persona solicitó su presencia. Tuvo que ir, todos ellos fueron para recibir la noticia de que eran perdonados con la condición de que siguieran caminando por el camino de la luz.

¿Qué seguía después de eso?

Realmente nadie se lo esperaba pero sin duda, cada uno siguió su camino, siguieron su sueño, se encontraron con personas importantes, dejaban a un lado la magia para dedicarse a otra cosa. Todos podían sentirse tranquilos, todos al fin eran libres, puede que aun existían algunos recuerdos que le removia la consciencia pero al menos todos se esforzaban para salir de aquel agujero.

¿Pero él?

Realmente no había pensado muy bien que era lo que quería hacer una vez que sus pecados ya fueran pagados. Aunque había algo curioso que se atravesaba entre sus pensamientos. Cada vez que pensaba en algún lugar, cada vez que pensaba cada noche a donde quisiera ir. Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Erza Scarlett estaba metida entre aquellos pensamientos. Su hermosa sonrisa, sus grandes y expresivos ojos, su admirable fuerza y valentía e incluso su pésimo sentido del humor como sus dulces y tiernos sonrojos. Su mente se había encargado de memorizar cada uno de esos detalles que le hacían enamorar más de Titania, una de las magas más fuertes del gremio más escandaloso, unido y fuerte del mundo mágico, Fairy Tail.

No era una mentira. Cada vez que escuchaba del gremio, una sonrisa aparecía en él al igual que un leve pensamiento. Quisiera estar unido a ese gremio, tener una familia, amigos que lo acepten pero sobre todas las cosas, estar al lado de Erza. Ser su compañero de equipo, disfrutar de un buen entrenamiento a su lado y porque no, disfrutar cada día de ella. Podria sonar algo cursi pero realmente quisiera estar ahi con ellos.

 **-¿Y si me uno a Fairy Tail?** -Susurró divertido.

Tal vez no iba a ser mala idea. Al final en cuenta y sabía muy bien que en su versión de Edolas ya había estado en ese lugar, era muy bien sabido que realmente le gustó compartir aquellas aventuras y aunque al final tuviera que irse, le dieron la despedida digna de un gremio como ellos. Estuvo un tiempo haciéndose pasar por Mystogan y no podía negarlo, aquella aventura había sido divertida e interesante aunque al final no supo con quien hablaban aunque estos le decían que era el fantasma de la primera maestra del gremio. Compañeros divertidos, pláticas interesantes y profundas, festejos sin igual.

Había entablado una buena amistad con el gremio y pronto fue gracias a Fairy Tail que todos los gremios oficiales ya no lo odiaban. Si no hasta podia ser recibido con un buen saludo y una buena bebida.

 **-Tal vez vuelva y me quedé con ellos** -Volvio a suspirar mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Dejaría que el tiempo pasará y al fin pudiera tomar decisiones, quería un futuro brillante tenía que hacer una buena elección y ahora con esa libertad, millones de posibilidades tenia. Como la de ese momento que se había topado con Erza en una misión, ambos se sonrieron, ambos se tomaron de las manos inconscientemente y empezaban a platicar sobre algunas cosas que el otro se había perdido en su ausencia. Tal pareciera que el destino quería juntarlos. Sabían que no estaría mal para el otro.

¿Porque no dejarse llevar por el amor por un momento?

Al ver la sonrisa de Erza, se dio cuenta que ambos habían pensado lo mismo. No sabrían cuando sería la última vez que se vieran, así que podían aprovechar todo ese tiempo para estar juntos.

 **Bonus**

A su lado se encontraba Erza durmiendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y cubriendo parte de su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana. Jellal besaba su espalda hasta llegar a su mejilla, no quería dormir porque sentía que eso podría acabar muy pronto. Había escuchado, en ese tiempo antes de pasar a la cama, que iría a una misión de cien años con su equipo. Y que estaba un tanto nerviosa pero sentía que iba a salir bien. Sabía que no había de que temer, todos estarían bien, aunque al final tuviera que pedirle a Natsu que estuviera pendiente de ella. No por nada eran el equipo más idiota del reino pero a la vez el más fuerte.

El seguiría haciendo misiones, seguiría buscando gente y la guiaria por el camino del bien como hizo con todos sus antiguos compañeros. Se decidiría por entrar a Fairy Tail, porque o era ese gremio o ninguno. Aunque por el momento olvidaría todo ello, sólo le gustaría disfrutar esa noche que Erza esta dormida a su lado.

 **-Aún cuando estemos lejos siempre estaré aquí esperando a tu regreso** -Le susurró. **\- Y tal vez cuando regreses te de una sorpresa**

Beso por última vez su mejilla para abrazarle por la espalda y aspirar su dulce aroma. Se había dado cuenta que su cabello estaba más rojo y cuidado, tal vez la chica estaba preparándose para verlo. Nunca lo sabría. Sólo sabía que se sentia muy bien la libertad de sus pecados, se sentia bien dormir al lado de la mujer que ama desde el primer día que la vio.

Cerró los ojos con ese pensamiento. Sin darse cuenta que Erza estaba despierta, esperaría a ese día que regresarian para al fin decirle a Jellal sobre sus sentimientos. Ya que siempre esperarian por el otro. No importaría el tiempo que pasará porque al final en cuenta, siempre existirá un lugar al cual regresar.

A su corazón.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Si. Como adivinaron, tenía que acabar en algo Jerza. Es que no puede existir Jellal sin Erza y viceversa. Son una pareja demasiado linda que realmente espero que le den una segunda oportunidad en este manga o que tan siguiera hagan una pequeña referencia de lo que sucedió con ellos. Sería realmente lindo._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Sábado 18 de Agosto de 2018_**


End file.
